Various safety features have been implemented on cars to make drivers more aware of their surroundings. For example, speeding alarms can be used to alert drivers that they are going above the designated speed limit. In another example, rear view cameras can enable drivers to view what is behind them when backing into a parking spot.
Cameras or other data capturing devices are limited by their detection capabilities, which can be reduce their effectiveness, such as when their views are blocked even partially. The problem exacerbates when a vehicle is surrounded by several other vehicles at the same time, limiting the driver's view to vehicles next to or in front of the driver. For example, when stopped at an intersection with cars on both left and right, a driver may have difficulty seeing (or viewing through a camera) whether a car is coming into the intersection at a high rate of speed and might possibly run a red light.
There is therefore a need for a device, system, and method, which provides to a vehicle occupant views that are blocked by other vehicles or objects.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.